Shaleigh Softbreeze
Description This youthful Kaldorei may be a year or two over 300, but she doesn't look a day older than 18 to human standards. She wears her long silver hair loose and natural, her eyes of the autumn sun have curiosity and knowledge within them, mingling with the warm charm of that of a young adult. Her skin is a light pink-purple and clean, obviously well taken care of by the druidess, though there is an obvious two inches missing from the tip of her right ear hinting to some sort of battle. A simple bag is seen over shoulders overflowing with books, scrolls, and quills, though she doesn't have the ink splotches and stains on her robes or hands that a generally noticed on scribes. Her clothing is that of leather, cloth, treebark, and feathers and vfinely crafted without the glow of magical manufacturing. History Youthful Memories Children were not uncommon to the Kaldorei community, so when Shaleigh was born to the Softbreeze family it was no different than any other child. Sure, her golden eyes should have given her a prophecy of greatness, but the amber eyes were becoming more popular with the youth. Shaleigh idoled her father, Tarben Softbreeze, whom was often not present due to being a druid and needing to spend much of his time tending to the Emerald Dream. When he did return to his family on rare occassions, he would teach Shaleigh the ways of Cenarius, of which Shaleigh was an avid student. It was a peaceful time for them. Life in the Emerald Shaleigh slowly was taught the way of entering the dream and quickly found that she loved everything there; it was a vast place to explore and there were many wise and ancient beings to learn from within, though the druidess stuck as close to her father as she could and only truely listened to him. It was in the Dream that Shaleigh met a boy close to her own age, Kreisel. He had heard of Shaleigh's father as an excellent tutor in shape-shifting and so the two were often learning together. Kreisel excelled above Shaleigh, but there was no rivalry between the two. Shaleigh idolized her father so much that she became blind to much that was happening around her. The War and Leaving the Dream (( currently being worked on. Notes: Shaleigh refusing to leave; Tarben's death; Trauma; lost in an unrecognizable land. )) The Sylvan Blades (( currently being worked on. Notes: Reunion with Kreisel; meeting the group; quick movement in rank; a place to call home. )) Curious Meetings (( currently being worked on. Notes: Seishi the halfbreed; Scryers vs Aldor; Cousins meeting in Rachet; friendships and beyond; Northrend travels. )) A Change in Tactics (( currently being worked on. Notes: Tarben returns; Seishi kidnapped; Friendship fallen; Circle cruelty; Festernis the comrade; aggressive owlkin are scary. )) Here and Now (( currently being worked on. Notes: Seishi's addiction; Shaleigh's concern; Playing with Blaze; Doubts with The Blades; curious Nightsabres. )) Relationships and Such Tarben ''(Thor's Bear)'' Softbreeze Father. Deceased at Hyjal. Returned Death Knight. Verala ''(Peace & Harmony)'' Softbreeze Mother. Ranger. Deceased at Hyjal. Kreisel Childhood Friend. Druid. Younger yet wiser than Shaleigh. Seishi Companion. Warrior. Mix-breed of Kaldorei and Quel'Dorei. Fear of non-kaldorei longears.